12 again
by randomgirl40
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your favourite Total Drama contestants were like when they were your age? What music they listened to. what clothes they wore. What big news was happening. Because once, they were a kid, with a dream, like you.
1. Chapter 1

12 again chapter one - Heather, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney part 1.

Disclaimer - I do not own total drama or any artist mentioned in this fic. :3

* * *

Summary: Have you ever wondered what your favourite Total Drama contestants were like when they were your age? What music they listened to. what clothes they wore. What big news was happening. Because once, they were a kid, with a dream, like you.

* * *

Sitting around a table, are five people. Four are TDI contestants Gwen, Duncan, Courtney and Heather. The fifth, is me.

"So today we have Heather, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney! The most loved and hated characters on the show!" I announce. "So first up, what were you like at twelve?"

They stay silent for a few seconds, then Duncan answers.  
"Well, when I was twelve I was living in Alberta with my four brothers and my two parents." He tells me. "I was 'apparently' the most well behaved in the family."

Courtney and Gwen laugh.  
"You! Well behaved?!" They chortle. "You've got to be kidding me." Duncan pouts and folds his arms, Heather just sits there rolling her eyes.

"Heather, you haven't said anything yet. What were YOU like at twelve." I ask. Heather glares, but starts to speak.  
"I was living in New York with my mom as she and my dad had had a fight. I stayed there in a flat for a year. I was the new girl at the school and was bullied by lots of people. But none of my sisters or brothers stood up for me." She explained.

"How many siblings do you have then Heather?" I question, interested.  
"I have two brothers, two sisters. I'm the youngest by three years." She replies.

I move on to Gwen, I smile at her.  
"So Gwen! What were you like?" I quiz. "Were you a goth then to?"  
"Actually..." She says. "I was a Girly girl, into pink and ponies. I had a big box full of barbie dolls."  
"I have a big box of Barbies too!" I tell her. "They're all headless."

"You rip heads off of Barbies?!" Courtney asks. "Don't you have a little sister?!"  
"Oh she has her own toys." I reply. "But Gwen, YOU of all the TDI characters, a Girly girl. Seriously?"

She nods, Courtney coughs.  
"Oh yeah, Courtney. What were you like?" I ask, not as enthusiastic as before.  
"I was an only child and I was living in Newfoundland." She answers. "According to my teachers, I was a perfect little angel!"  
"No surprise there then..." Duncan droans.

* * *

"Next topic! What music were you into?" I quiz. "Gwen? You first!"  
"Well, my favourite band were Aqua." Gwen answers.  
"Oh cool!" I say, turning to the camera man. "Aqua is a Danish-Norwegian dance-pop group, best known for their 1997 breakthrough single "Barbie Girl." The group formed in 1989 and achieved huge success across the globe in the late 1990s and early 2000s." Duncan yawns.

"Are you gonna do this for all the bands?" He questions.  
"Yes!" I reply, grinning. "Now you're turn Dunky!" He glares at me, then answers.  
"I liked three days grace, still do." He tells us.  
"Really? You sound like this person I met once!" I laugh. "Three Days Grace is a Canadian rock band formed in Norwood, Ontario, Canada in 1992, originally under the name Groundswell."

"Stop explaining and move on to me!" Courtney nags. "I'm wayyy more important than some stupid rock band!" I gritted my teeth.  
"Okay, what was music did you listen to Courtney." I say, angrily.  
"I listened to the fray. Now that's proper music!" Courtney boasts. "If you explain who they are I'll kill you."

"Fine! Fine!" I cry. "Heather! Your turn!" The Asian grunts.  
"I listened to stuff my mom listened to." She answers. "So I guess the music we listened to most was Annie Lennox."  
"Don't you dare explain that!" Duncan snaps.

"Okay! Geez you guys!" I utter, I turn to the camera guy. "Stay tuned we'll return after the break!"


	2. Chapter 2

12 again chapter two - Heather, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney part 2.

Disclaimer - I herby declare that I, randomgirl40, do not own TDI season four or other wise. I apologise to all Naruto nerds in advance.

* * *

"Welcome back guys!" I smile at the camera. "Now, what did our 'celebs' watch on TV?" I stare at Heather.  
"What?!" She glares back. "Oh, I'm going first... I watched Naruto."  
"Ha! Naruto nerd!" I laugh. "Sorry, habit. Naruto is a Japanese anime about ninjas."

Duncan laughs. "That's all you know about Naruto? My turn now." I nod.  
"Shows I watched at twelve... I watched South Park with my brothers." Courtney gasped.  
"You have to be fifteen to watch South Park!" She growled.  
"South Park is a TV show it has a total of 16 seasons and 237 episodes. It is an adult themed show and should not be watched by anyone under 15. Unless your brain has been screwed, like mine." I explained. "Courtney, your turn."

"I watched Winx Club." Courtney said. "That was a good show."  
"Really? Winx club?! I love that show!" I grinned. "Winx club is a show based around 17 year old Bloom who discovers she's a fairy. The show has five seasons and there are several fairy evolutions. Gwen?"

"When I was 12 I watched Hannah Montana." Gwen replied.  
"Are you serious?" I questioned. "This is getting even more random... Hannah Montana is a teen drama about 16 year old Miley Stuart (Miley Cyrus), who leads a double life as pop star Hannah Montana. Miley lives with her dad, Robbie ray (Billy Ray Cyrus), and brother, Jackson (Jason Earles)."

"Now for the big news and moments in your lives!" I grinned. "Courtney. You first."  
"I was elected for my school council." Courtney boasted. "My parents were very proud because it was my first step in my success as a CIT!"  
"And that gave you a large ego, bigger than Seto Kaiba's." I blatantly remarked. "Duncan, you go."

"When I was twelve I committed my first crime!" Duncan grinned. "I stole sweets from a store!" I shook my head.  
"Let me guess, you got caught?" I quizzed. Duncan growled but nodded. "Ha! I used to - - - -. I was only caught three years later, by my sister. Only she knows of my life of crime!" I then laughed maniacally.  
"Sometimes these Europeans scare me." I heard Gwen whisper to Heather.  
"Why thank you Gwen. It's your turn BTW." I said.

"Um... Big moments when I was twelve, huh?" Gwen pondered. "Oh there was this one time my mom took me and my brother to see a concert for one of her fave artists, MIKA." I smiled widely.  
"OMR! I LOOOOOVE MIKA!" I practically sang. "Heather your turn."

"When I was twelve I decided to stand up to the bullies." Heather answered. "The school inspector was visiting the day I stood up. She saw me standing up to the bullies and asked what I was doing. I told her I was fighting back after two whole years of torment. She then asked if the headteacher had noticed the bullying. I said no. The school was closed down after they found a family of possums in the cafeteria."

"Lovely story Heather! Now what would you say to your twelve year old self today?" I asked. Turning to Duncan. "You first."  
"I would tell myself, don't get caught and don't audition for total drama." I turned to Gwen.  
"I would look myself in the eye and say, don't be someone your not. " Gwen said. I turned to Courtney.  
"I'd say, don't take life too seriously, no one gets out alive." Before she stood up and walked out.  
"Hey! No one said you could leeeaaaavee!" I whined. "Heather."  
"I would say... Stand up for yourself, be an individual." She then also left.

Duncan and Gwen also fled the room. I sighed and turned to the camera.  
"And that concludes episode one! Tune in next time for 12 AGAIN!" I grinned then shouted. "HIT IT!" And MIKA started playing.


End file.
